


Las Vegas

by Stareena



Series: Need You Now [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little, Concerts, Conventions, F/M, Fear of Flying, Flying, Saturday Night Special, Secrets, Supernatural Convention, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: The conclusion of the Need You Now series.The gang heads to Las Vegas for the big convention of the year. Will there be a duet in your future? And what surprises do you and Richard have for one another?





	1. In Flight News

Sitting on the plane, you took a deep breath and looked out the window. So much had happened so quickly it was hard to keep track of everything. Worrying your bottom lip you were trying to think things over to distract you from what was really bothering you. The jiggle of your chair caught your attention and you looked to your right. Rich was shaking his foot before he crossed his legs and started jiggling his foot again. Remembering his fear of flying you lowered the blind of the window and turned to face him.

“Hey, so, Vegas, yeah?” You smiled at him, taking his hand in yours and squeezing it.

“Yeah.” He smiled nervously.

“We should probably do a pretake off selfie for the fans.” You reached into your jacket and grabbed your phone, “Hey Rob, Alaina, Bri, Kim. Photo!” You called out to the people behind you.

“Sweet!” Briana leaned up behind you and smiled along with Kim while Rob and Alaina leaned across the aisle. Angling the phone as best you can you took the group picture and sent it off to your Instagram and Twitter announcing that you were all on the way to the City of Sin.

“Done.” You smiled looking at the picture. “Now just you and I.” You smiled at him. He smiled back and leaned closer towards you. As you snapped the photo you felt his face move slightly. Looking at the photo you see that while you are smiling at the camera, he turned his head and closed his eyes, his nose at your throat. Smiling, you turned and looked at him. Glancing around, you turned and looked at him, snapping a few pictures of the two of you as you close your eyes and nuzzle him and sneaking a soft chaste kiss from his lips before pulling away. Looking through the photos, you forward them all to him and sit back smugly afterwards. Once his phone goes off you see his eyes light up as he starts going through the photos, before the flight attendants tell you to turn off your phones.

Biting your lip you glance over at Rich as the plane starts to taxi. Here, among friends, no one would rat you out if they caught you two kissing but if someone else took a picture of the two of you and it got back to the studio, it could be disastrous. You both knew it. You both hated it. In confidence you had asked your agent to try to work some sort of addendum to your contract if you were dating a coworker but so far it was a dead end. He wanted answers as to whom you were interested in but you refused. He had suspicious but you wouldn’t make any confirmations, going so far as to be publicly seen with Misha, Jensen and Jared as well as Rich, just to irritate him.

It was irritating the fandom as well. No one knew what to make of the impromptu hiatus either. Word was leaked that a change was being made and speculation was rampant among everyone. When filming picked up, the crew thought it would be fun to throw the fandom off by filming fake scenes. There were videos of Castiel and Dean holding hands before Castiel proposes (the fandom lost their collective minds over that one), there was a video clip of Sam pushing Castiel off Dean before kissing Dean (that had the fandom scratching their heads) while another video surfaced of Sam aggressively clearing off a table in the bunker and laying Lailah on it before climbing on top of her and making out with her insinuating that they are about to have sex before it faded out to black. Needless to say the fandom was totally confused as to who was with whom and what was happening in the story line. Behind the scenes the crew would come up with the most outrageous scenes to film and “leak” to the fandom. The crazier the better. The most recent had Rowena trapping Lailah in Holy Fire demanding that she help trick Gabriel into giving himself over to the witch. Rowena was again on the run from her son and having Gabriel as her protector and lover would be a coup. Lailah agrees in exchange for her life and a spell to prevent the Winchesters from being able to find her. So far the comments were amusing as hell.

“I thought Lailah and the Winchesters were tight, WTH?”

“Backstabbing bitch!”

“I KNEW Lailah was dirty!”

“Um… are they fucking with us?”

“IDGI.”

Of course all of these were going to end up on the gag reel or a separate part of the DVD but it was entertaining, nonetheless.

Looking at Rich you smiled at him. The real filming of the new second half was going well now that the two of you had talked. Gabriel had returned, Lailah told Castiel that they had been mates before Gabriel left Heaven and could not bond with Castiel because of it. Deciding this was a sign from their father, Lailah and Castiel talked it over and separated. They decided to take some time apart before regaining their friendship, not without occasional pining from time to time and hostility towards Gabriel from Castiel. When Gabriel discovered that Lailah was single, he set up a situation that put her into harm’s way before he swooped in and saved her but that situation will come back to bite him in the ass later because it’s Supernatural and no bad deed goes unpunished. But because Lailah ‘broke up’ with Castiel and Gabriel has been helping the Winchesters, Lailah is a pariah right now. At least, that’s as far as the fans had seen. They have no idea what was coming up later in the season and everyone was excited to know that it would be leading to bringing back the rest of the Archangels.

But looking at Rich, none of that mattered, looking at Rich all you could think of were the nights that you worked on your characters, worked on your lines… then worked on your relationship. The first time that Rich grabbed you and kissed you like a drowning man still made your stomach flip and you grin like a little school girl. The first time you two made love still made your head fuzzy and your toes curl. Biting your lip you grinned.

“Penny for your thoughts.” He whispered.

Looking up to his eyes, you felt your face burn and your stomach start to knot.

“I… uh… I…” Your throat went dry, “I was thinking… back… to um… the first…” your eyes flicked down to your joined hands, “Um… our… first…time.” You replied quietly.

“First… time…?”

Looking back up at him, you felt your heart race but you leaned your face closer to his, putting your lips closer to his ear, “The first time you nibbled on my nipples, while you fingered me open, making sure I was ready for you before you entered me. I’ll never forget the feeling of you inside of me.”

“Oh. That… um, first time.” He swallowed and turned his head looking over at you, “I… will never forget that but we should… probably… not talk about it. In… public.”

By the timber of his voice and the breathiness of it, you can tell it was affecting him. Nodding, you sat back and sighed as the plane started to climb into the air. Sitting back while you were a little disappointed that talking dirty to your man was canceled by him, you were pleased that you managed to distract him while to plane took off. It took a moment before he turned to you.

“You did that on purpose?”

“For a couple of reasons.”

“You distracted me.”

“Yes.” You grinned at him.

“You’re the best.” He kissed your hand and settled back. Still a nervous flyer, the takeoff and landing were the worse parts for him. So you made sure to distract him as best as you could at those two parts. Closing his eyes, he took steady deep breaths and tried to relax, all while holding your hand. It was sweet. However it was your stomach that was suddenly lurching. Blinking you undid your belt and went bolting for a bathroom, despite the flight attendants trying to stop you.

Locked in the coffin of a bathroom, you managed to hold it until the lid was up. Emptying your stomach into the tiny toilet, you were trying to not let the knocks of the flight attendants bother you or the fact you had never been airsick before.

“I’m sick, fuck off!” You screamed, slapping the door. You panted before throwing up again. Once you emptied your stomach you sat on the floor and sat back, closing your eyes. Where the hell had that come from?

“Y/N? You okay Sweetheart?” You heard Rich’s voice behind the door.

“Fine!” You replied quickly.

“Can you unlock the door, please?”

“In a minute.” Standing slowly you crawled up on your shaky legs and looked at your face in the mirror. You looked really pale. You had been fine moments before you felt the need to throw up. Had you eaten something bad?

Rinsing your mouth out, you also wetted down a paper towel and patted your face. It seemed to help some. Flushing the toilet, you cleaned up as best as you could before opening the door. Rich walked in instantly.

“Are you okay?” He cupped your face in his hands and looked you over, “You’re so pale.”

“I think I may have eaten something bad, I don’t know it just hit me all of a sudden.”

“That’s weird. You feeling any better?” He began rubbing your back.

“A little.” You swayed unsurely on your feet.

“We need you both to return to your seats, the captain has not yet turned off the seat belt sign.” A flight attendant stuck her head in the bathroom.

“She’s not well, can you give us another moment please?” Rich asked.

The flight attendant was about to protest but took one look at you and nodded her head, “I’ll bring a ginger ale too and some crackers.”

“That would be wonderful, thank you.” Rich smiled.

“This is embarrassing.” You hid your face in your hands.

“Oh please, I’m just glad that it is distracting me from the flight.” Rich kept rubbing your back.

“Ha, ha.” You replied sarcastically.

“Here you go.” The flight attendant returned, handing over a full can of ginger ale and several packets of crackers.

“Thank you.” You croaked, taking the can and the bendy straw, taking little sips. “I think I’m well enough to sit down.” You looked at Rich.

“Okay, walk carefully, please, we are still climbing.” The attendant warned.

“Thank you, we will.” Rich smiled again, as you both exited the bathroom and began making your way back to your seats.

“You okay?” Rob asked as you walked by.

“I think so, must have been something I ate.” You smiled weakly.

“Sure.” Briana smiled widely. Frowning at her you sat down by the window and continued your sipping of your ginger ale. Resting your head back against your seat you wanted to rest. Getting sick always made you really tired and a nap sounded really awesome.

“I’m going to sleep for a bit.” You looked over at Rich.

“Okay.” He took your ginger ale and wedged it in the pouch in front of him so it wouldn’t spill. Curling up, you made sure your seatbelt was on, but you closed your eyes and took a deep breath.

***

What felt like minutes later you blinked your eyes open and found yourself looking at Briana, flipping through a magazine. Sitting up slowly, you looked past her to see Rich and Rob talking animatedly, while taking notes in notebooks.

“Morning sunshine.” Briana grinned looking over.

“How long was I out?”

“’Bout an hour or nearly there.” She tucked the magazine into the pouch of the seat in front of her. The ginger ale can was gone, “How ya feeling?”

“Tired.” You tried stretching as best as you could while cooped up in your row, “Musical rows?” You nodded at Rich.

“Something like that.” She smiled, “I actually wanted to talk to you.” She pulled you in close and leaned in as she did, “I know about you and Rich, I think we all do. We’d be stupid not to see it.”

You swallowed nervously.

“Don’t worry, we aren’t saying anything,” She rubbed your arm, “But that leads me to asking you, since I know you don’t get airsick and you had a muffin before we took off, is there a chance that you….” She let her voice trail off. You waited for her to finish her sentence.

“That I…. what?” You blinked.

“Really?” She blinked back at you, “You’re not… really?” She sighed and leaned in towards your ear dropping her voice to a whisper, “Pregnant?”

Your heart stopped, your body temperature dropped as did your stomach and for a split second you were fearful you were going to be sick again. As Briana pulled away your heart began to beat once more but instead of resuming a nice normal pace it decided to make for the hills and beat into overtime. Clenching the seat hand rest hard enough your knuckles were white, you swallowed. Looking over at Briana you could feel your body shivering. Frantically in your head you were trying to think back to the last time you had your period and you couldn’t remember. It had been a while. It had been… before Gabriel had been on the show.

Shit.

This was bad. This was very, very bad.

You had not been on birth control because it had been a while since you had been intimate with someone and the last guy you had slept with you had used condoms with.

Suddenly you found your head being pushed between your knees, and told to breathe. Your head was swimming.

“What happened?” Rich asked.

“She’s fine.” Briana assured him.

“She doesn’t look fine.” Rich argued.

“Lower your voice.” Alaina huffed, standing up looking over the back of the seats, “You okay sweetie?”

“She’ll be okay, just trying to think about why she may be sick.” Briana gave Alaina a significant look that she and Kim caught straight away.

“Oh…” They both said softly. Kim stood up.

“Do you need anything hon?” Kim asked, Alaina leaned over and rubbed your back.

“What the hell is going on?” Rich asked.

“Nothing, it’s fine, Y/N is still a bit unwell, okay?”

“You’re all crowding her like a bunch of chickens.” He glowered.

“Quit your scratching, Cock.” Kim shot back, “When we need you, we’ll let you know.”

Rob chuckled but quickly turned to clearing his throat when Rich turned his eyes on his friend. Sitting up slowly you sat back and stared straight ahead, trying to wrap your mind around the idea that was implanted in your head. Looking over at Briana, terror in your eyes, she nodded her head, seemingly reading your mind.

Yes, when we land, we’ll get you a test.

‘Thank you.’ You mouth, laying your head back on the seat, reaching both of your hands up, grabbing for Kim and Alaina and squeezing their hands.

“We’ve got you.” Kim whispered. Alaina kissed the top of your head.

“Be cool for now, we don’t know for sure.” She whispered into your hair.

Nodding your head, you tried hard to fight tears that were burning your eyes. It wasn’t that you didn’t want a kid and with Richard, it was that you both could lose your jobs on the show for this and there could be a scandal and for that, be blacklisted in the acting community. Not for having the kid but for breaking your contract. Dumb but it was a thing. And anyway, were you even ready for a kid right now? That was such a huge responsibility. Right now you both were enjoying each other’s company. While you could see a future with him, could he see one with you?

You decided there was no sense in worrying the guy over anything until you knew for sure. Taking a deep breath you plastered on a smile. You were an actress, a People’s choice nominee for Chuck’s sake, you could totally get through the next couple of hours.

Looking at Briana you nodded your head. Kim and Alaina took that as a sign that you were okay and sat down. Briana likewise smiled back at you and started asking questions for your first special event at Vegas. She and Kim had their slumber party, Chad Lindberg had his ghost hunt, Chad and Kathryn Newton had their game night (which also sometimes feature Julian Richings and Tyler Johnston), and Ruth had her MEGA Coven séance (Which you were looking forward to dropping in on). So when Creation came to you and asked about you creating something for the fans, you started thinking and came up with something you thought was brilliant.

“Have you picked songs for Video Vanity?” Briana smirked.

“I did, the people that bought tickets were contacted and got to vote on which song they wanted to do the music video to.”

“And?”

“The winner was ‘Wannabe’ by Spicegirls. What can I say? They have good taste.” You swallowed and kept following her lead. Improv, this you could do, follow Briana’s lead, deep even breaths, you could do this.

“So now what?”

“We will work together on choreography, we will have some limited props we can use for the shoot. We’ve allotted for about 30 minutes for the actual shoot time. By Sunday everyone that participated will get an emailed copy of the video and it will be aired before Jared and Jensen come out in the afternoon.”

“I hate you a little bit for coming up with that idea.” Briana stared at you for a long minute.

“I know honey.” You patted her leg, “If you want to be in the video you can.”

“Yea!”

“Hey! I want to be in the video!” Alaina looked over the top of the chair.

“Yeah, I want in on this too.” Kim stood up and looked between you and Briana, “What’s going on?”

“Y/N’s Video Vanity.”

“What song won?” Kim asked.

“’Wannabe’.”

Nodding her head, Kim looked around, this time a little more cautiously, “I’m in.”

“Hell yeah, that’s my wife!” Briana squealed.

Taking a deep breath you smiled, trying to relax but still unsettled. Was it even wise to be dancing if you were pregnant? Looking across the aisle you caught Richard looking at you, a concerned frown on his face. Nodding at him, you tried to reassure him as best you could with a soft smile. You hoped that he’d buy your bullshit cover for the moment, at least until you knew if there was anything to be covering for.


	2. Shock and Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally an answer to what was left hanging in chapter one.

The rest of the flight was rather uneventful until the pilot came over the PA system to announce that you were making your final decent into McCarren Airport. A voice was heard by your ear. Turning your face you realized Alaina was learning forward talking through the crack between the seats.  
“Kim’s going to run interference for You, Briana and I when we get to the airport.” She was whispering. “We three are going to get a cab and go straight to a CVS and buy a bunch of tests then head to the hotel to check in. Kim and the boys are going to wrangle our shit.”  
“Seriously?” You whisper back.  
“She’s a good wife.” Briana bounces her eyebrows at you as she chimes in quietly.  
The moment the six of you exit the plane, Briana turns and looks at the boys, “We’re going to head to the hotel and get Y/N situated, see if we can get her laying down.” Rich took a step forward and looked at you.  
“Sounds good, we can handle the luggage, right guys?” Kim looks at Rob and Rich and smiles at them.  
“Uh… sure.” Rob shrinks feeling like he’s a guppy looking at a shark.  
“You going to be alright?” Rich rubs your upper arm.  
“I’ll let you know.” You tell him softly.  
“Please do. I don’t like this not knowing what’s going on.” He frowned. Nodding, you allow Alaina and Briana to pull you away. Walking through the airport, people started recognizing you three despite the sunglasses and hate you were all donning.  
“Why do we wear all of this if it doesn’t work?” You asked.  
“Not sure, because… everyone does it?” Alaina replied shrugging.  
You smile at a girl who was trying to surreptitiously take a picture on her camera phone and wave to her. Blushing she turned away, quickly.   
Outside at the cabstand there was quite a line but it was moving quickly. Walking up, you lower your face and bite your lip, bouncing your leg as you wait for your cab. Reaching into your purse you pull out your bottle of Xanax before Briana’s hand stops yours.  
“What are you doing?”   
“I need a Xanax.” You looked up at her as a small group of people walked up behind you.  
“I get that but…”  
“But what?” You looked at her, popping your hip out as you shuffled forward now at the head of the line.  
“What if Xanax isn’t good for the baby?” She asked.  
You looked at her for a moment before looking at the bottle. Swallowing hard. You put the bottle back in your purse without taking one. Instead she gave you her hand and walked forward helping you into the back of the taxi as Alaina walked around to the other side giving instructions as to where to go.  
It wasn’t long before you were standing in front of multiple different types of pregnancy tests and feeling sick all over again.  
“I can’t do this.”  
“Yes you can.” Alaina said nonchalantly. Reaching over you she picked up one and read the back, “This one is basically a little computer, look it says pregnant or not pregnant when the time comes, no stupid little lines, that smart.”  
“Briana, grab one of those and… let’s get one of these,” she picked up one waiving a pink box sporting a test with a positive test on the front, “And how about, one of these to be safe.” Grabbing yet another box that had a woman smiling holding a baby on the front.  
“Okay, now for some water, chocolate and wine.” Alaina looked around for a moment before disappearing.  
“Wine?” You followed her with your eyes as Briana spoke up.  
“Chocolate no matter what, wine if you’re not knocked up.” Briana threw the tests in the basket she was carrying.  
Your phone went off, looking down it was a text from Rich. Clicking out without reading it you looked up and continued to follow Briana.  
“And if I am?”  
“Mozol Tov!” Briana smiled, “Name the kid after me and spank your old man the next time you two get dirty.” She winked walking over to the nail polishes.  
“Seriously Bri,” you walked after her, looking at the gold color, thinking about Rich’s eyes, “I’m… scared.”  
“I know sweetheart,” Her voice softened, “I’m worried too. But I’m excited about being an Aunt. Can you imagine the daughter of an Archangel and angel? The second generation?” She smiled.  
Smiling back a watery smile you took a breath, “You do know that Rich is not Gabriel right?”  
“I know, let me have my fangirl fantasy…” She leaned in and hugged you.  
“Okay.” You hugged her back.  
“I’m going to be there for you, we all will be. No matter what.” Briana pulled back, “No matter what.”  
Nodding your head because you were too choked up, Alaina reappeared carrying over several bags of chocolate, three bottles of water and…  
“Wine in a box bitches! We gonna be some classy ass broads tonight!” She grinned.  
“YAS!” Briana cheered as she grabbed four bottles of nail polish and threw them in the basket along with nail polish remover and cotton round cosmetic pads, “Ladies, grab some polish, we are going to make a night of it!”

Checking in was easy enough, the hotel had their suites set aside for them already. Heading to the room, you got another text message from Rich. Opening it up you found you actually had several. And they were angry.  
Rich: Have you been on line lately?  
Rich: Y/N What is going on?  
Rich: Are you ignoring me?  
Rich: ARE YOU ACTUALLY PREGNANT?!  
“Oh shit.” You stumbled walking into Briana’s suite.  
“What? She asked turning around setting down your score from the CVS.  
“Rich… knows.” You looked up.  
“What? How does he know?” Alaina asked walking over. Briana’s phone went off.  
“I don’t know.” You felt yourself shaking.   
“That’s Kim, she’s on her way up, with, um, Rob and Rich.” Briana looked up with a guilty look on her face.  
Standing in the center of the room for a moment, you didn’t know what to say or do, you felt lost. Your heart was beating a thousand miles a minute and you were very light headed. A very harsh pounding made you jump into the air. Briana ran to you as Alaina got the door. Your eyes went wide as tears ran down your face, you kept them open on Briana but you knew who it was. The words were muted and quiet but you could hear distinctly the voices. The door shut and the air hung heavy for several minutes.  
“So… is it true?” Rich asked, his voice was not angry. It was calmer than expected.  
Turning slowly, you faced your lover.  
“I don’t know, we… we just got in from CVS.” You took a step towards Rich, “I… I didn’t want to say anything until I knew.”  
“Well it’s being speculated all over the gossip rags as we speak.” Rich crossed his arms.  
“How?” You straightened up.  
“Someone overheard you talking about it. Said that Xanax wasn’t good for the baby.”  
“Shit.” Briana sat down, “Taxi line.” She reminded you.  
“Fuck.” You face palmed.  
“You… you really could be pregnant?” Rob walked in further, followed by Kim and sat down on the couch, leaning forward.  
“Yeah,” Looking up at Rich, “ I realized that I haven’t been on birth control in a while and we never…”  
“You never wrapped it?” Rob looked at Rich incredulously.  
“What?! There were a lot of spur of the moment, moments.” He replied.  
“Yeah.” You smiled back, remembering some of those moments fondly, “The impala.”  
“Yah…” Rich grinned back at you as everyone in the room groaned.  
“Jensen will kill you both, you know.” Kim replied.  
“So… what happens now?” Rich looked at you, standing in front of you.  
“She takes a test.” Alaina spoke up, “Or rather, tests. Plural. We got a couple.”  
“And we wait.” Briana walked over to the bag and started pulling out the tests, “We were planning on making a night of it. Ditch you two, figured you would be doing sound checks or something important.”  
“This is important, if I’m going to be a dad…” Rich closed his eyes, swallowing, taking a beat before opening his eyes again, “If I’m going to be a dad, I want to know the moment I can.” Rich wrapped his arms around you.  
“Alright then, get peeing girl.” Briana held out three sticks to you.  
Taking them slowly, like they were death sentences, you walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind you. Opening them up one at a time you figured out what part needed your urine. In short order you had saturated the pee sticks, covered them, wiped them down, finished up, cleaned up, washed your hands and set them to sit out to do their processing. Walking out of the bathroom, Rich quickly had you sitting in a chair and your feet up in his lap, shoes off and was going through the nail polish that you all had chosen earlier.  
“We ordered some snacks from room service.” Kim mentioned, handing you a bottle of water. Nodding your head, you watched as Rich started to paint your toe nails a deep blue color. Smiling softly, you knew that was his favorite, one of the reasons you grabbed it earlier.  
“Chocolate?” Alaina handed you a mixed bag of mini candy bars.  
“Oh yes please.” You responded. Grabbing a Kit Kat you opened it up and moaned around it. Grabbing another and feeding it to your nail polish dude.  
“Thank you.” Rich mumbled around the sweet. “How much time do we have to wait on the tests?”   
Looking at Briana, she looked up from pouring over the instruction sheets as if she were planning the invasion into Normandy.  
“A few more minutes.” She returned to the instructions.  
“I hate waiting.” Kim began to pace.  
“Um, Y/N, this may be shitty timing but, um, we kinda need to know if you and Rich plan to sing in the SNS.” Rob looked up from his phone.  
“Oh.” You blinked. You swallowed. It seemed like years ago since this conversation had been broached. It was bringing up a lot of painful memories of Houston for you. Running out on Rich after your first official kiss, the oddness of the shooting that took place thereafter. Thinking hard, you looked at your lover, who was looking back at you.  
“It’s up to you, lamb chop, I’m game.” He smirked.  
A cellphone began to beep, filling the silence with obnoxious sounds.   
“It’s time.” Briana said quietly.  
In your mind it was. It was time to stop a lot of your childish behaviors. Yes, there was a lot of fear for you, fear or failure, looking stupid or falling, but looking around the room, not only did you have an amazing group of friends, you had them as a family. And you had Rich. It was singing. If you fuck up, so what? You get teased, you work harder, maybe work with Rob or Briana and see about taking vocal lessons if it is that important. It was parenting, you have Rich with you, and a shit ton of aunts and uncles. And if things went south with Supernatural, well, they would figure that out as it came.   
“Let’s do it.” You smiled at him.  
“Okay.” He nodded at you.  
“And the tests?” Briana asked.  
“Rich?” You looked at him, “Would you like to do the honors?”  
“Me? I don’t think I can stand up right now.” He chuckled nervously. For a moment no one moved.  
“I’ll do it.” Kim stood up, walking to the bathroom. Flipping the light on, she grabbed the tests and walked out, walking to Briana, setting them on the table in front of her, the two women were shortly joined by Alaina and Rob. You and Rich sat quietly, holding hands waiting for the results why the group conferred. Pointing to illustration and to tests, setting them aside once agreed upon and sitting back, discussing, you realized at one point they were messing with you both.  
“Guys, I’m getting grey hair, and an ulcer. Please.” Rich whined. Leaning forward you kissed the top of his head and rubbed his shoulders. Closing your eyes you wrapped your arms around him, feeling dizzy and sick, why won’t they just tell you both.  
“Well… we seem to be all in agreement.” Kim spoke up.  
“CONGRATS MOM AND DAD!” They all cheered.  
Opening your eyes you looked up as they held up the tests, all three were positive.  
“We’re… going to be… parents?” Rich whispered. Turning quickly he looked at you and smiled the biggest smile you’d ever seen on his face, “You made me a daddy!” He tackled you in your chair and started kissing up your neck, “I’m so happy!”  
Tears were leaking from your eyes.  
Pregnant.  
Not how you had planned your morning off. It seemed like too much and not enough all at the same time.  
“Rich…. Rich…” You tried to pull him off of you, “What about the no sleeping with coworkers clause?”  
“Oh, don’t worry about it, we’ll cite the Padalackis or Jim.”  
“Jim?”   
“Yeah, he sleeps with all the interns. It’s just a standard clause that most contracts have in them, we’ll get around it. Why, have you been worried about that? Is that why you wanted to keep us a secret?”  
“Well, yeah.” You looked up at him with big eyes.  
“Oh, lamb chop…” He kissed her, “Don’t sweat that, we can get past that, no problem.”  
“Now, the question is, do we say anything if it is brought up?” Briana asks the room.  
“The CVS could sell the video of you three buying pregnancy tests to TMZ.” Kim commented.   
“Doesn’t mean I took the tests.” You replied.  
“Flimsy. But…” Kim shook her head.   
“Call your agent.” Rich looked at you.  
“Ugh. Max is going to be pissed.” You whined.  
“He’ll be angrier if he finds out from Perez Hilton.” Alaina replied.  
Taking out your phone you dialed him up.


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time! Do you sing or not?

“What do you think?” You asked Rob as he finished strumming. He looked up at you and grinned.

“It’s perfect.”

You let out a breath.

“Are you sure?”

“Hey, trust me, I’m not going to tell you what you want to hear only for you to get up there just to embarrass you. I would work with you if I thought you needed work.” You looked down at your hands before Rob’s hand came into your line of sight, lifting your chin to look back at him, “But you don’t need it, you have a natural gift, you’re going to blow them all away.”

“Really?” Your eyes widened.

“Y/N, I’m telling you the truth, in fact, there is a song that we’ve been working on for a bit… the guys and I and it’s… not right, we’ve been talking about bringing another voice in for it. We had Brianna sing on it and her voice is too sultry for it, and it’s not a Jazzy number which she is amazing for, I think you’d be better for it.”

“Rob... “

He reached out and held your hand, “Don’t think about that right now though, let’s get through the concert, then we’ll talk about recording with you. Okay?”

You nodded in shock.

‘’You good?”

“Nervous but I think I’ll be okay.”

“You’ll be fine, besides, it’s not like you’ll be alone on stage.”

“True.”

***

“Next question over here…” You pointed to the right of the stage.

“Um yes… what is it like to work with sexy Misha Collins?” You heard a very high pitched voice that was clearly not femmine ask. Blinking into the darkness you sat up on your chair and shielded your eyes.

“Well, I’m a lucky girl to work with such a… a prestigious actor. I mean… just look as his body of work. Stonehenge Apocalypse alone is such a powerhouse of a cinema blockbuster....”

“Yes but… sexy man.. How hard to keep hands off him?” The voice asked. You tried to not crack up.

“I leave that to Jared.”

“ACK!” Misha ran up on the stage to thunderous applause and screams as you jumped off your seat and ran up to him and gave him a big hug. “Jared really?! You’ve betrayed me!”

“No, he just gets in all the good cuddles before me.” You shrugged. Misha laughed with his body, bending over, “You, uh, you sticking around for a bit?”

“Yeah, I can, I understand that there is some surprise news.”

The crowd went wild.

“Well, maybe I mean… it’s not entirely… mine to share.” You began sweating, who told Misha? Usually it was Jared that couldn’t keep his mouth shut. You were nearly done with your panel, you had a few hours then the concert. You could get away without having to discuss the pregnancy. No one had asked or hinted to anything. How was this happening? Your heart began hammering, a panic attack was starting to set in, glancing up at Misha, you noticed the light around him was starting to dim. Fuck. His eyes widened a bit.

“That, good sir is top secret news.” Rich walked out and smiled, smooth as silk.

“Aww.” Misha pouted, wrapping his arms around you, putting his mic down, and pushing yours away, “Sorry, dove.” He rubbed your back which helped.

“What do you think, lambchop, do we tell them?” Rich asked, using his nickname for you, causing you to blanch. Looking at him, with the lights illuminating his face he really looked like an angel. Smiling and radiante, he waited for your say so. He was so proud to be a future father, it made your heart swell that you were able to do this with him, to give him this opportunity. Eyes on him, you lifted the microphone to your lips.

“Rich and I are expecting a baby.”

There was a brief silence before the crowd went wild. Rich’s face went blank for a moment before he smiled brighter at you and he took your hand, pulling you to him. He nuzled your neck before he nudged you towards the back of the stage where Rob was walking on. Eyes wide when he looked at you, something only you would catch. You turned and waved at the crowd as the rest of Louden Swain came on and played you off and Misha helped you off stage.

“You’re pregnant?!” Misha turned and looked at you once the mics were pulled from you by the sound guys.

“You… didn’t know?”

You felt your phone vibrate in your pocket.

“No! When… when the fuck did this happen?” Misha asked hugging you tightly.

“Found out yesterday.”

Your phone vibrated.

“Congrats! Now Maison and West will have a minion to help them take over the world with.” He chuckled.

“So, hey…” Rich and Rob came off the stage with the band, the con stage taking a break for photos for a bit, “I thought we were going to announce the song tonight, not the pregnancy.” Rich stood at the top of the stairs, arms across his chest.

The backstage area went quiet despite the noise on the other side of the curtain. The handlers for all of you were standing off to the side, waiting to lead you all of to your next engagement.

“Oh…”

“Y/N, we need to go, you have signings to do.” Your handler approached. Looking between him and Rich you felt yourself panicking again.

Turning from the boys, you followed your handler, walking as if you were heading to the gallows.

Your phone vibrated again.

Pulling the phone from your pocket, you checked that you had messages, and tweets. Lots of them. 

Sighing, you skipped back to your text messages.

  
  


Pinching your nose you began texting him back because you knew he wouldn’t leave you alone about this.

“We need to keep moving.” Your handler mentioned.

“I know.” You muttered softly. Deciding to nip things in the bud, you sent a group text to several others including Jensen and Jared and informed them all of the pregnancy. It just seemed… the thing to do. Rich was angry it seemed, the fandom was startled or happy, you weren’t sure and you… seemed more unsettled than ever. Thank goodness at least your agent and the showrunners knew.

Autographs went slowly. Sitting at your table and talking with your fans was worth it though. Some congratulating you about the pregnancy, some asking questions about the relationship with Castiel and your character and how it was evolving with Gabriel back, and some people trying to ask about the relationship with Rich. Which you chose to steer away from. The highlight for you was seeing the first person cosplaying your character. It made your eyes water up and you made your handler take a picture of the two of you together on your phone so that you could tweet it. But the whole time you were sitting at your table signing autographs you were looking around the room at some of the others of the cast, including Rob, Briana, Kim and Rich. You tried not to stare at Rich but it was hard not to. The random thought crossed your mind that maybe Rich was mad enough at you that maybe he wouldn’t sing with you tonight. 

“Hey,” David Haydn-Jones startled you while you were staring off into space, “So, I was told to pass you this note after French class.” He chuckled, slipping you a folded up piece of paper.

Taking the note, you straightened up and looked around.

“You didn’t get detention did you?” You asked, looking up at him. 

“Of course not, I’m Ketch.” Shaking your head, as the fans in front of you giggled, you opened up the note.

_ Are you angry with me? _

_ Check  _

_ Yes or No _

“I’m to return with a reply.” David lowered his voice so only you heard.

You bit your lip as you smiled, looking up to catch Rich’s eye. He was looking at you for a moment before looking up at a fan.

You circled  _ No _ and wrote,

_ Are you angry with me? _

_ Check  _

_ yes or no _

“Could you…”

“I’m on it.” David kissed your cheek softly, “Congrats by the way.”

“Thank you.”

“Wow…” One of the girls in front of you breathed, “You are sooooo lucky.”

Thinking for a moment you smiled, “Yeah, I am, aren’t I? I have you standing here. Without you, I would be nothing. Thank you for reminding me that.” Looking down at the table you sniffed and looked at the fan art that was sitting before you, a watercolor of Gabriel standing behind you, his wings raised with his hands on your shoulders, “Did you paint this?”

“I… did, yes.”

“This is amazing, what’s your name?” 

“Francine.” She blushed.

“Thank you Francine,” You chatted a little more with her and the next couple of fans before David returned with a note. Checking it you grinned. It had been marked no. Looking up at David you grinned up at him and squeezed his hand.

“That was thanks enough.” He patted your shoulder before strolling away.

Taking a deep breath you pushed through signing the remaining autographs with as much aplomb as you could muster. Finally pens were capped, hands were shaken out and looking around, the room was quiet. Rob stood and stretched before he walked up to the stage and began looking over the musical gear.

“Do you need to be escorted up to your room before the concert?” Your handler, Scott, asked you.

“No thank you.” You looked across the room to where Briana and Matt were talking with Rich. He had his eyes on you, “I think I’ll be fine. You have a good night.”

Standing up, he walked away slowly, unsure about leaving. Before you stood up and walked across the room towards Rich and the group. Drums began, causing you to jump and look at the stage. Jensen had arrived along with the rest of the Swain boy and they were chatting with each other, the room was relaxed, an easy energy about it. Jared appeared along with Misha and Alex and were joining in on some of the antics on stage. Something was discussed about food but room service had been arranged for you all and to be delivered for you before the concert. 

Sitting in some of the audience seats, Swain ran through a song or two before having some of the actors sing a bar or two of their songs. Rich sat next to you, his hand wrapped around you, lying upon your waist. Listening to the music before he was called up to play base. 

Eventually Rob looked out at you and nodded. Taking a deep breath you stood and walked to the stage, your fellow actors cheering you on. Rich smiled proudly at you as you mounted the steps. The band played the song, getting the music the right key, according to Rob before he felt they were ready for you to start singing. Turning, you looked out at the seats and your friends and smiled. The music started. You opened your mouth to sing when room service arrived with dinner for everyone.

You blinked.

If it wasn’t for the fact that the Saturday Night Live Concert was such a quick turn around between con and concert, you were sure the band would say fuck it and wait long enough for you to get your song in but you all needed to eat now otherwise everyone would be falling over on the stage. 

Rob looked at you sympathetically and you nodded. You understood.

It didn’t help that the hotel had a sound curfew as well, despite the convention center being removed from the main hotel location. It just wasn’t in the cards to rehearse.

“Eat, you need your strength.” Borja smiled at you as he walked towards the tables.

“I may throw up if I do.” You looked over the food selections.

“You’d be surprised.” He rubbed your back.

“Do you want to rehearse, just you and I?” Rich asked, as he cleared his throat.

“If you think we need more of it…” The two of you had run through the song several times last night and twice this morning. You at least had your timing down with him. 

“Nah, we’re good.” He walked off to chat with Rob.  Watching him, you inclined your head and stared at him. 

“You look just like your character when you do that.” Misha walked over munching on a carrot.

“Sorry.” You turned back to a table.

“Simple observation.” Misha glanced up before looking back to you, “Everything copacetic?”

“I don’t know, things have been weird since my panel.”

“Well, you laid down a pretty hefty bomb on everyone, let alone the fandom.” Misha grabbed a piece of cheese.

“It was a total mistake to do it that way. I thought that was what you were referring to.” You looked at him. He was shaking his head.

“Meant the singing. Sorry.” He looked genuinely sorry. 

“It’s fine, Dimitri, no worries.” You laid your head on his shoulder for a long moment.

“I got your back, doll.” He wrapped an arm around your waist.

***

Sitting backstage had never been more terrifying. Never before had you wanted to binge drink like it was the end of the world. Instead, you nursed your water and glared at everyone drinking whiskey. Was it too late to pull out of singing? How was doing theater easy for you versus singing? Oh God, you felt like you were going to throw up.

Rich was no help and kept his distance before he was pulled on stage to play base. You knew that it was close to time for you to sing. All you asked Rob was that you didn’t follow Jensen singing. You couldn’t survive that. He agreed. 

“Okay, she dropped a bomb on us this afternoon…”

“Oh christ. Bri, I can’t do this.” You stood up, finding your legs turning to jelly.

Briana held your hand, “You totally can, think about your fans, they are going to love the fact that you’re doing this.”

You heard the roar of the crowd and knew it was time for you to step out on the stage.

“You got this girl! It won’t be like birthing that child.” Bri chuckled. Rolling your eyes you took a deep breath and walked out on stage. The roar got louder. Smile was instantly on your lips and not faked. You did love your fans and this was something new and exciting for them. Walking up to the mic, your heart was hammering so hard you were certain it would show in the videos that were being live streamed.

“Hey all! First time singing at SNS, first time singing in front of a crowd, so… be gentle with me.” You struck a pose and smiled wider. There was a ripple of chuckles and whistles that went through the audience as the music started up. You looked down to center yourself.

_ Picture perfect memories _

_ Scattered all around the floor _

_ Reaching for the phone 'cause, I can't fight it anymore _

Finally you looked up and towards Rich as he joined in.

_ And I wonder if I ever cross your mind _

_ For me it happens all the time _

_ It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now _

_ Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now _

_ And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now _

Stepping back from the microphone for a moment you took a deep breath and realized that you weren’t peeing yourself (WIN!) and things were going well. Glancing at Rob and Billy to your right they were both smiling at you.

_ Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door _

_ Wishing you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before _

_ And I wonder if I ever cross your mind _

_ For me it happens all the time _

_ It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, and I need you now _

_ Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now _

_ And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now _

_ Whoa oh whoa _

Stepping up to the mic, you closed your eyes,

_ Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all _

_ It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now _

_ And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now _

_ And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now _

_ I just need you now _

_ Oh baby I need you now ooh ooh _

As the final chords of the song echoed off Billy’s guitar, you felt yourself shaking as you looked up into the audience as they exploded. Smiling up at the lights you felt amazing. You lived, no one died and you had fun, making something that sounded wonderful. You bowed and blew kisses before Rich grabbed your hand. Turning towards him he no longer had the base strapped across his chest, Borja standing behind him with it in hand, but Rich had a mic in hand.

“Y/N, you… have shown me that my life was incomplete. And like our song said, I need you know, so… um…” Rich dropped to one knee and set the mic down, pulling out a box out of his pants, with some difficulty, before Rob ran over and held his mic up to Rich’s lips so that Rich could open the box, showing you a ring, “So I know it’s not been terribly long but I know you’re it. I need you now. So… what do you say? Be Mrs. Speight Jr.? Please?”

You stood in total shock, hands covering your face, this was not something you had expected. A mic was shoved in your face, Misha grinning next to you, when had he showed up?

“Yes, you lunatic, yes!” You sobbed.

Rich’s smile eclipsed everything else that happened around you. He placed the ring on your hand as he stood up. His lips were suddenly on your and the rest of the world melted away. You were Rich’s and Rich was yours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes for taking so long to update this series. Thank you for all the kind words and the kudos. You guys are the best! :) I love you readers. You are amazing people! If you have suggestions for stories, I'm open to them right now. Feel free to follow me or send suggestions at stareena.tumblr.com


End file.
